Just kiss me
by yumnarai23
Summary: Fiona comes back from a gig in which she almost got herself killled.Michael has been worried about her. So he embraces her... Michael and Fiona have always been my favourite thing about burnnotice. I hope you all enjoy this burning hot FF


His body shook with the amount of emotion surging through his veins.

He wasn't … in…no, he didn't feel anything for Fiona. She was a friend. _Just_ a friend. The whole part about them...**being together**...they'd close the doors on that part.

So why was he breathing so heavily the moment he caught sight of her in her beautiful mini dresses? Why did butterflies overwhelm his stomach when she locked eyes with him?

Why did she have this hold over him?

NO are not doing this again. She is giving you tactical support.

That's why she's here... Back in your life again.

* * *

Michael ate a spoonful of some yoghurt.

He'd find it eerie if not for the fact his mind was consumed with thoughts of the woman that could very nearly stop his heart with a simple hand holding. The feel of her fingertips brushing over his made him sweat. Damn it Michael!

The sound of the loft door closing made him glance back.

"So you're back?"

Fiona who was utterly bewildered by his actions, frowned deeply.

"You almost sound like you're disappointed to see me."

"Sure...You mean seeing you come back safely from surviving a fire." He said.

Fiona smiled devilishly,

"You know me. I love trouble."

Michael shook his head and sighed, "Look Fi...you can't keep getting yourself into danger like this".

"Why not." She whispered,stepping closer.

Because….because if she got too close, he might not be able to control herself. Because…she made him melt. This was pointless. Because he felt nothing for her. Because he _couldn't _feel anything for her.

Because…

"You can get yourself killed." he finally said.

She stepped closer. Her grin wider.

She knew I couldn't risk losing her. She knew what I felt for her,and she wanted me to admit it.

Because...

"…Michael"

_Because when you say my name like that, something like this happens._

Nobody, not even God, could have predicted what he would do next. It was a simple act of fate; something that possessed him. Every inch of his mind was tormented at the thought of her lips. How they tasted. . Mostly, though, he thought about her and how kissing her could make him feel again. So maybe it was able to be predicted, then. Maybe he knew it would come to this all along. If he did, why didn't he fight it? And if he didn't, why did the thought not seem at all bad to him?

Fiona, however, did not see this coming. It was easy to fall into him - he was like a brick wall. Stunned. Frozen. And then he melted, releasing himself to her. Their lips crashed together in harmony and she felt him respond immediately. He tasted better than she last remembered. He felt warmer. He felt addictive. He felt…

_She_ felt hotter.

This kiss was on fire. Every nerve in her body responded to his. Her mind went blank, a very strange thing she did not imagine would happen. With her hands locked tightly around his neck, she forced their lips to open. Their tongues moved rapidly with each other but surely enough remained the perfect dance partners; like both she and he had kissed like this many times before in Ireland.

He pulled back to stare into her eyes as she opened hers, gazing back at him with the same lust and adoration that were present in his.

_Oh my god. _was all she could manage to think before they were lip locked again and embracing each other. He was filling every inch of her body and mind now. She was being pushed back against something…something…a…a wall? A door? She didn't care. All she knew was that he had lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist.

What the _hell_ was happening?

Her own hands roamed him, her claws gripping his shoulders. She caught only his shirt but she could feel the strength of his back through the thin material. Her body reacted like pulled back to catch his eyes. This time she looked at him with nothing but everything she had raging within her.

Whatever _was_ raging within her, that is.

"Fi…" he whispered."I'm glad you're safe."

Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her skull at the sound of her very own name being chanted, coming from the lips that tasted like yogurt. Blueberry maybe? Her favourite.

'I know." She whispered back and kissed him again.

Their kisses had been deep but now they were beginning to lighten. Each of their kisses were now short and sweet like they were savoring every single second of their meeting. Her hands roamed to his jaw where she placed both of her hands and pulled back.

What the_hell_ is happening. Michael thought.

This wasn't supposed to go this way. He wasn't supposed to have her leg hitched around his waist. He was supposed to lock lips with her, pull away, and make his decision. Where did it go wrong where he couldn't imagine that they would end up this way? Her scent filled his nostrils.

"..Fiona.." he panted, eyes never leaving hers. Both of them were breathing rapidly, caught up in what had happened. "Fiona…I…I-"

"Shh," she murmured, silencing him with a soft kiss. "Don't ruin this."

"I..." he frowned. His dress shirt was hanging way below his shoulders, ready to fall off. To be quite honest, he was surprised it wasn't ripped into pieces. Fiona tends to get a little _out of hand_ when it came to kissing. How could he forget. He had scars to prove it.

"Fiona this is serious rebound suff you realise...on both of our parts."

"I know."she said.

" But right now just ...Kiss me." she demanded, lips only inched apart now. "Just kiss me."

Like he needed to be asked twice. With an ache in his chest, and uncertain what the outcome might be, he pressed his lips to hers and knew then and there that he would always love this woman. There would never be anyone else but Fiona Glennane.

And she, kissing him back with equal the amount of desire, knew that she wanted only this man .

The simple touch of her skin against his had nearly set him on fire; was that not enough proof tha he still had feelings for her? And this was not tactical support.

...But pure desire.

His hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer.


End file.
